Every Knight Has Its Day
Every Knight Has Its Day is the first episode in the third season of Mixels, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It is also the fourth half-hour special. It first aired on March 5, 2016. Synopsis Cartoon Network When two competing Mixels start public school, sparks fly when one eagerly wants to mix while the other doesn’t.CLIP: Cartoon Network Premieres for February 29, 2016: “Clarence,” “We Bare Bears,” “Regular Show,” & More - ToonZone News Turner Tapkit Our favorite mischievous creatures are back with new stories, new tribes and new combinations! Nine new characters split into three new tribes –the MCPD, the Medivals and the Mixies. They all will mix and combine with each other with hilarious and surprising results. Which tribe do you want to belong to? Find one that matches you best and let’s create! Episode Summary Act I It is the first day of a new semester at the Mixel School public institution in Mixopolis. Many students from many different Mixel tribes enter into their Mixing 101 class to begin. Their teacher walks into the classroom as well and tells the class to settle down. Before they begin to work, however, she tells the class that the principal has an announcement to make. And so, the principal walks in and lets the class know that two young Mixels from the royal family of Mixelot will be becoming students that day. He instructs them to pretend that they are no different from everyone else... except royal and worth millions. They all then hear the carriage of the Medivals riding to the front of the school. All of the class gathers at the window in excitement, while the principal runs out to greet them. Cut to outside, Mixadel remarks the school to be a dump. The King of Mixelot explains to his son, the heir to the throne Camillot, that he must learn to Mix with the common Mixels to become leader material, and how he'll need to make big decisions when he gets older. Camillot then decides to take his "first step" out the carriage, while arguing whether to use his right or left foot first. Meanwhile, the principal waits at the front steps of the school impatiently, while Mixadel scoffs at Camillot. Act II The Mixels go on a field trip to Mixopolis Zoo, during this a zoo ranger tells everyone what NOT to do. As they see the animals, Camillot thinks gloomily about making decisions and Mixadel angers the zoo animals. The animals rage and cause havoc by mixing into a few huge monster mixes. The MCPD is called over, however, they fail to "slay" the monsters. After their attempt, the monsters Mix into one eve BIGGER monster! Camillot has a moment of genius and decides to mix, the few mixes working together defeated the monster, and Camillot and Mixadel go home happily. Transcript Songs *Mixels Main Title *Jacaranda Waltz (scrapped) Characters Major Characters *Camillot (debut, main) *Mixadel (debut) *Paladum (debut) *Jamzy (debut) *Teacher (debut) *Principal (debut) *Miximals (debut) *Mixel School students **Glorp Kid **Booger (debut) Minor Characters *Professor Mixelpuss (statue) *Medival horses *King (debut) *Tapsy (debut, intro) *Trumpsy (debut) *Referee (debut) *Ranger Jinx (debut) *Sergeant (debut) *Kuffs (debut) *Busto (debut) *Tiketz (debut) *Spugg (transition) *Scorpi (transition) Mixes *MCPD, Camillot, Paladum, & Mixies Mix (intro) *Camillot and Booger Mix *Camillot and Jamzy Mix *Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Booger, Glowkie Mixel Mix *Maximum Mix Maxes *MCPD Max Murps *Murp Ball Murps Production Information *A storyboard from this episode was shown in The Wonderful World of Mixels. The shown segments heavily feature the Medivals. *An ad page, "Schoolhouse Mix-Up!", appeared in the March-April 2016 LEGO Club Magazine.LEGO Club Magazine - March/April 2016 Issue (Page 8) Broadcast Information This episode aired on March 5, 2016 followed by the debut of Cartoon Network's "Regular Time Adventure Show" block. *This is the first and only episode where Cartoon Network didn't air a commercial for it at least a week prior to its original broadcast, or at all. International premieres *March 5, 2016 (US and Canada)Cartoon Network (Canada) Games | Free Online Games from Shows Like Adventure Time, Ben 10, and Regular Show! *March 24, 2016 (Latin America,Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 989 | Toonzone Forums Brazil)Março no Cartoon Network: novos episódios de Ursos sem Curso - ANMTV *March 27, 2016 (Netherlands)Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 984 | Toonzone Forums *March 28, 2016 (Germany)Mixels Staffel 3, Folge 1: Every Knight Has It’s Day Trivia * The MCPD, Medivals and Mixies appear, introducing the Series 7 characters into the show. **This is the second special to introduce one series, after Mixel Moon Madness. *The episode's title is a play on the phrase "every night has its day". *This episode has the first seen female character in the history of the franchise, after the existence of females being hinted at for so long. *Throughout the entire episode, Camillot doesn't sport an axe arm. *Evidently, some Mixels are children instead of the normal man appearances in other series. Continuity *Mixopolis, which debuted in the previous episode, is featured heavily. **This episode takes place not long after the Weldos reveal Mixopolis. *Background Mixels, such as Glorp Kid, appear again, and in fact some even appear as major characters. *This is the second episode to involve a classroom of some sort. ("Changing a Light Bulb") Errors * One of the Electroid Mixels walks into class, turns, and instead of turning again, he walks into the wall and then disappears in a frame. * Before the Cragster student exits the classroom, his outline becomes thinner. * After the Principal yells at the students with his megaphone while the other students mumble about the new students, Jamzy disappears. * Mixadel's eyelid switches from silver to brown in most occasions. * Camillot's axe arm is replaced with a normal hand for the entire episode. * Tiketz's name is spelled as "Ticketz" in the credits. Allusions *Jamzy says "all for one and one for all", which is a reference to the novel The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. It is the motto of the titular heroes. Memorable Quotes :Principal: This is your principal speaking! Today we will receive two new students from the royal family of Mixalot. Ahem! I want you to make believe that they are just like one of you. Only royal and worth millions! Oh, there they are now! :Teacher: Oh, dear. Class! :Student 1: Whoa! A carriage! :Student 2: Don’t they know what year this is? Gallery Sources and References Category:Specials Category:2016 Category:Season Three Category:Series 7 Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Mixopolis Category:Episodes animated by Digital eMation Inc Category:Episodes with a Max